The 31st Annual Daytime Emmy Awards
The 31st Annual Daytime Emmy Awards were held on May 21, 2004 and hosted by Vanessa Marcil. The ceremony was held at Radio City Music Hall in New York City and broadcast on NBC. This was the last time NBC aired the ceremony. Drama Series *'WIN: ''The Young and the Restless - William J. Bell (senior executive producer), David Shaughnessy (executive producer), John F. Smith (co-executive producer), Kathryn Foster (producer), Nancy Wiard (producer)' *As the World Turns'' - Christopher Goutman (executive producer), Carole Shure (senior producer), Vivian Gundaker (producer), Kelsey Bay (coordinating producer) *''The Bold and the Beautiful'' - Bradley Bell (executive producer), Rhonda Friedman (supervising producer), Ron Weaver (senior producer), Cynthia J. Popp (producer) *''General Hospital'' - Jill Farren Phelps (executive producer), Mary O'Leary (producer), Carol Scott (producer), Mercer Barrows (producer), Jeff Rabin (producer), Deborah A. Genovese (coordinating producer) *''Guiding Light'' - John Conboy (executive producer), Robert Kochman (senior producer), Alexandra Johnson (producer), Maria Macina (coordinating producer) Directing Team *'WIN: ''General Hospital - Joseph Behar (director), William Ludel (director), Owen Renfroe (director), Scott McKinsey (director), Mary Madeiras (director), Christine R. Magarian (associate director), Ron Cates (associate director), Penny Pengra (associate director), Peter Fillmore (associate director), Jonathan Firstenberg (associate director), Kathy Ladd (stage manager), Craig McManus (stage manager)' *One Life to Live'' - Jill Mitwell (director), Frank Valentini (director), Gary Donatelli (director), Larry Carpenter (director), Bruce Cooperman (director), Danielle Faraldo (director), Robert Scinto (director), Mary Ryan (associate director), Tracy Casper Lang (associate director), Teresa Anne Cicala (associate director), Paul Glass (associate director), Alan Needleman (stage manager), Richard Manfredi (stage manager) *''Passions'' - Peter Brinkerhoff (director), Grant A. Johnson (director), James Sayegh (director), Karen Wilkens (director), Phideaux Xavier (director), Tina Keller (associate director), Dania L. Guthrie (associate director), Paul F. Antonelli (associate director), Mary Ann Benson (associate director), Steven Vincent (associate director), Roy Friedland (stage manager), Michael Caron (stage manager), Jay Zabriskie (stage manager) *''The Young and the Restless'' - Mike Denney (director), Kathryn Foster (director), Noel Maxam (director), Sally McDonald (director), Marc Beruti (associate director), Christopher Mullen (associate director), Robbin Phillips (associate director), Jennifer Scott (associate director), Don Jacob (stage manager), Herbert Weaver Jr. (stage manager), Tom McDermott (stage manager) Writing Team *'WIN: ''As the World Turns - Hogan Sheffer (head writer), Jean Passanante (co-head writer), Christopher Whitesell (associate head writer), Tom Reilly (associate head writer), Charlotte Gibson (associate head writer), Susan Dansby (associate head writer), Mary Ryan (associate head writer), Courtney Simon (associate writer), Judith Donato (associate writer), Judy Tate (associate writer), Lynn Martin (associate writer), Meg Kelly (associate writer), Elizabeth Page (associate writer), Craig Heller (associate writer)' *All My Children'' - Agnes Nixon (writer), Megan McTavish (writer), Gordon Rayfield (writer), Anna Cascio (writer), Frederick Johnson (writer), Jeff Beldner (writer), Janet Iacobuzio (writer), Lisa Connor (writer), Addie Walsh (writer), Victor Miller (writer), Mimi Leahey (writer), Bettina F. Bradbury (writer), John Piroman (writer), Karen Lewis (writer), Rebecca Taylor (writer), Christina Covino (writer), David A. Levinson (writer) *''General Hospital'' - Robert Guza Jr. (headwriter), Charles Pratt Jr. (headwriter), Elizabeth Korte (writer), Michael Conforti (writer), Michelle Patrick (writer), Garin Wolf (writer), Mary Sue Price (writer), Michele Val Jean (writer), Susan Wald (writer), M.M. Shelly Moore (writer) *''The Young and the Restless'' - Kay Alden (head writer), Trent Jones (co-head writer), John F. Smith (co-head writer), Josh McCaffrey (writer), Janice Ferri (writer), Jerry Birn (writer), Eric Freiwald (writer), Natalie Minardi (writer), James Houghton (writer) Lead Actor *'WIN: Anthony Geary (Luke Spencer, ''General Hospital)' *Grant Aleksander (Phillip Spaulding, ''Guiding Light) *Maurice Benard (Sonny Corinthos, General Hospital) *Eric Braeden (Victor Newman, The Young and the Restless) *Roger Howarth (Paul Ryan, As the World Turns) *Thorsten Kaye (Ian Thornhart, Port Charles) Lead Actress *'WIN: Michelle Stafford (Phyllis Summers, ''The Young and the Restless)' *Tamara Braun (Carly Corinthos, ''General Hospital) *Nancy Lee Grahn (Alexis Davis, General Hospital) *Maura West (Carly Tenney, As the World Turns) *Kim Zimmer (Reva Shayne, Guiding Light) Supporting Actor *'WIN: Rick Hearst (Ric Lansing, ''General Hospital)' *William deVry (Michael Cambias, ''All My Children) *Christian LeBlanc (Michael Baldwin, The Young and the Restless) *Ron Raines (Alan Spaulding, Guiding Light) *James Reynolds (Abe Carver, Days of our Lives) Supporting Actress *'WIN: Cady McClain (Rosanne Cabot, ''As the World Turns)' *Kathy Brier (Marcie Walsh, ''One Life to Live) *Sharon Case (Sharon Newman, The Young and the Restless) *Ilene Kristen (Roxanne Balsom, One Life to Live) *Heather Tom (Victoria Newman, The Young and the Restless) Younger Actor *'WIN: Chad Brannon (Zander Smith, ''General Hospital)' *Scott Clifton (Dillon Quartermaine, ''General Hospital) *Agim Kaba (Aaron Snyder, As the World Turns) *David Lago (Raul Guittierez, The Young and the Restless) *Brian Presley (Jack Ramsey, Port Charles) Younger Actress *'WIN: Jennifer Finnigan (Bridget Forrester, ''The Bold and the Beautiful)' *Christel Khalil (Lily Winters, ''The Young and the Restless) *Eden Riegel (Bianca Montgomery, All My Children) *Alicia Leigh Willis (Courtney Matthews, General Hospital) *Lauren Woodland (Brittany Hodges, The Young and the Restless) Lifetime Achievement *Rachel Ames *John Clarke *Jeanne Cooper *Eileen Fulton *Don Hastings *Anna Lee *Ray MacDonnell *Frances Reid *Helen Wagner *Ruth Warrick Creative Arts Ceremony held on May 15, 2004 Outstanding Achievement in Technical Direction/Electronic Camera/Video Control for a Drama Series *'WIN: ''All My Children - Howard Zweig (technical director), Michael V. Pomarico (technical director), Jason Cullum (electronic camera), Adam Keith (electronic camera), Mary McIlwain (electronic camera), Chris Mauro (electronic camera), Eric Johnson (electronic camera), Tom Shepard (electronic camera), Robert Ambrico (electronic camera), Virginia Higgins (video control)' *''The Bold and the Beautiful - Charles F. Guzzi (technical director), Donna Stock (technical director), Gordon T. Sweeney (electronic camera), Joel Binger (electronic camera), Ted Morales (electronic camera), Roberto Bosio (video control), Scha Jani (video control) *''One Life to Live'' - Rob Santeramo (technical director), Doug Schmitt (technical director), Barrin Bonet (electronic camera), Howard Zeidman (electronic camera), Frank Forsyth (electronic camera), Tom Tucker (electronic camera), Larry Strack (electronic camera), Joe Puleo (electronic camera), John Shanoski (senior video) *''The Young and the Restless'' - Tracy Lawrence (technical director), John Bromberek (electronic camera), Luis Godinez Jr. (electronic camera), Dean Lamont (electronic camera), Kai Kim (electronic camera), Roberto Bosio (senior video), Scha Jani (senior video) Outstanding Achievement in Live and Direct to Tape Sound Mixing for a Drama Series *'WIN: ''The Young and the Restless - Tommy Persson (production mixer), Ronnie Kimball (re-recording mixer), Manuel Moreno (re-recording mixer), Peter Mallard (sound effects mixer), Larry Porche (sound effects mixer), Mark Beckley (boom operator), Luis E. Godinez (boom operator), Mark Mooney (boom operator)' *''All My Children - Walter Tate (boom operator), John Spagnola (boom operator), Mitch Janklow (boom operator), Robert Ambrico (boom operator), Ashley Howe (re-recording mixer), Rob Gigliuto (boom operator), Robert T. Smith (re-recording mixer), Joe Rombi (boom operator), Glen Heil (re-recording mixer), Chuck Eisen (production mixer), Locke Wallace (boom operator), Eric Johnson (boom operator), Edward Raab (boom operator) *''As the World Turns'' - Bob Mackler (re-recording mixer), Frank Di Maulo (production mixer), Matthew Griffin (re-recording mixer), Tommy Byrne (boom operator), Ed Dolan (production mixer), Peter Deverna (boom operator), Pat Breen (boom operator), Christopher Rennert (boom operator) *''The Bold and the Beautiful'' - Jennifer Spangler (production mixer), Clyde Kaplan (production mixer), Brian Connell (production mixer/re-recording mixer/sfx mixer), Jerry Martz (sfx mixer), Daniel Lecuna (re-recording mixer), David Golba (boom operator), Jim Hope (boom operator), Stan Sweeney (boom operator) *''One Life to Live'' - William John Deblock (production mixer), Robert T. Smith (re-recording mixer), Dave Smith (re-recording mixer), Glen Heil (sfx mixer), Joe Gaskins (boom operator), Walter Tate (boom operator), Deborah D'Anduono (boom operator), John Spagnola (boom operator), Stephen Barreras (boom operator) Outstanding Achievement in Lighting Direction for a Drama Series *'WIN: ''As the World Turns - Donna Larson (lighting designer), Nicholas Varacalli (lighting designer)' *''All My Children - Sean Conklin (lighting director), Michael Thornburgh (lighting director) *''Days of our Lives'' - Ted Polmanski (lighting designer), Jeff Barr (lighting designer), Art Busch (lighting designer), Mark J. Levin (lighting designer) *''Guiding Light'' - Tony Girolami (lighting designer), Brian W. McRae (lighting designer) *''Passions'' - John Nance (lighting designer), Mark Torromeo (lighting designer), Craig Chaddick (lighting designer) Outstanding Achievement in Music Direction and Composition for a Drama Series *'WIN: ''Passions - Ed O'Donnell (music director), Paul F. Antonelli (music director), John Henry Kreitler (composer), Wes Boatman (composer)' *''All My Children - Terry Walker (music supervisor), A.J. Gundell (music director), Jerry Pilato (music director), Gary Kuo (composer), John Wineglass (composer), Brian Comotto (composer), Loris Holland (composer), Brian Tarquin (composer), Kim Oler (composer), Peter Fish (composer), Tom Spahn (composer), Jim Klein (composer) *''Guiding Light'' - Robyn Cutler (supervising music director), Gary Deinstadt (music director), Rick Rhodes (composer), Chieli Minucci (composer), Brian D. Siewert (composer), Robert Israel (composer), Danny Pelfrey (composer), Jamie Lamm (composer), Billy Barber (composer), Ron Cohen (composer), Birch Johnson (composer), Gabriele Solarino (composer), Ron Komie (composer) *''One Life to Live'' - Paul Glass (supervising music), Brian Lydell (music director), Daniel P. Krausz (music director), David Nichtern (composer), Dominic Messinger (composer), Lee Holdridge (composer), Kevin Bents (composer), Jordan Lieb (composer), Dave Marino (composer), Bette Sussman (composer), Michal Towber (composer) Outstanding Achievement in Art Direction/Set Decoration/Scenic Design for a Drama Series *'WIN: ''The Young and the Restless - William Hultstrom (production designer), David Hoffman (art director), Joe Bevacqua (set decorator), Andrea Joel (set decorator), Fred Cooper (set decorator)' *''As the World Turns - Patrick Howe (production designer), Tim Goodmanson (art director), Dennis Donegan (set decorator), Catherine McKenney (set decorator), Paul Hickey (set decorator), Karen Hlipala (set decorator) *''Guiding Light'' - Richard Dennis (production designer), Rob Ordorisio (art director), Brigitte Altenhaus (scenic designer), Shelley Barclay (set decorator), Deirdre Brennan (set decorator) *''One Life to Live'' - Roger Mooney (production designer), Ruth A. Wells (art director), John C. Kenny Jr. (art director), Martin Fahrer (art director) Outstanding Achievement in Costume Design for a Drama Series *'WIN: ''The Bold and the Beautiful - Birgit Müller (costume designer)' *''All My Children - Richard Schurkamp (costume designer), Katherine Roth (costume designer), James Hammer (costume designer) *''As the World Turns'' - Margarita Delgado (costume designer), Charles Schoonmaker (costume designer) *''Guiding Light'' - Shawn Dudley-Reeves (costume designer), Alyson Hui (costume designer), Shana Schoepke (costume designer) Outstanding Achievement in Multiple Camera Editing for a Drama Series *'WIN: ''Days of our Lives - Mason Dickson (editor), Lugh Powers (editor), Schooner Darrow (editor), David Mawhinney (editor)' *''All My Children - Roger Haenelt (editor), Karen Johnson (editor), Barry Gingold (editor), Shirley Simmons (editor), Robert Frazier (editor), Stephen Cali (editor), Barbara M. Simmons (editor) *''As the World Turns'' - Bob Mackler (editor), Matthew Griffin (editor) *''The Young and the Restless'' - Marc Beruti (editor), Rafael Gertel (editor), Stephen Pierron (editor), Zoe Edgerton (editor), Clayton Whitney Jr. (editor) Outstanding Achievement in Makeup for a Drama Series *'WIN: ''General Hospital - Donna Messina Armogida (head makeup artist), Wendy Pennington Holz (makeup artist), Georgia Grado Berona (makeup artist), Jessica Anderson (makeup artist), Erin Harding (makeup artist), Bobbie Roberts (makeup artist), Corina Kramer (makeup artist), Cyndilee Rice (makeup artist)' *''All My Children - Robin Kaiser (makeup artist), Pat Moore-Theis (makeup artist), Deborah J. Steele (makeup artist), Mary Anne Spano (makeup artist), Julie Teel (makeup artist) *''As the World Turns'' - Eldo Ray Estes (key makeup artist), Anette Lian-Williams (makeup artist), Stephane Glover McGee (makeup artist), Kimberly Braisin (makeup artist) *''One Life to Live'' - Cheryl Williams (makeup artist), Renate Long (makeup artist), Doreen Gillis (makeup artist), Tamah Krinsky (makeup artist) Outstanding Original Song *'WIN: ''I Ain't Sorry from Passions - John Henry Kreitler (composer/lyricist), Pete T. Rich (lyricist)' *''Dance Again with You from All My Children - Eva LaRue (composer/lyricist), Clay Ostwald (composer/lyricist), Jorge Casas (composer/lyricist) *''Tad the Cad'' from All My Children - A.J. Gundell (composer/lyricist), Peter Fish (composer/lyricist) *''Fasten Your Seatbelts'' from Guiding Light - Rick Rhodes (composer), Vivian Rhodes (lyricist) *''Flash of Light'' from One Life to Live - Paul Glass (composer/lyricist), Frank Valentini (lyricist) *''Momma, Gotta Let Her Go'' from Passions - John Henry Kreitler (composer/lyricist), Lauren Evans (composer/lyricist), Grant Geissman (composer/lyricist) *''Last Piece of My Heart'' from Passions - Michael Sechrest (composer/lyricist), Lauren Evans (composer/lyricist), Cecil Thomas Jr. (composer/lyricist), John Henry Kreitler (composer/lyricist) *''Something About Him'' from Passions - John Henry Kreitler (composer/lyricist), Monty Seward (composer/lyricist) Outstanding Achievement in Main Title Design *'WIN: ''Ellen - Stephen Fitzgerald (graphic artist), Scott Miller (title designer), Jill Katz (title designer), Anne Babin (graphic artist), Andy Marshall (graphic artist)' *''Guiding Light - Thomas J. Bornkamp (title designer) *''Martha Stewart Living'' - Keegan Martin (title designer) *''The Wayne Brady Show'' - Sergio Cardenas (graphic artist), Atsuko Miwa (graphic artist), Bret Olsen (graphic artist), Sam Johnson (title designer), Pete Martin (title designer), Ko Maruyama (graphic artist), Masan Yi (graphic artist) *''The Young and the Restless'' - Ray Sahakian Outstanding Achievement in Casting for a Drama Series *'WIN: Judy Byle Wilson for ''All My Children' *Mary Clay Boland for ''As the World Turns *Rob Decina for Guiding Light Outstanding Special Class Special *'WIN: ''Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade - Brad Lachman (executive producer), Bill Bracken (producer), Katie Couric (co-host), Matt Lauer (co-host), Al Roker (co-host)' *''114th Annual Tournament of Roses Parade - Stephanie Prescott (coordinating producer), Al Roker (co-host), Nancy O'Dell (co-host), Carol Kahl (supervising producer), Arthur Forrest (executive producer), Tom Patino (line producer) *''9/11 Memorial from Ground Zero'' - David Stern (executive producer), Alex Benes (supervising producer), Terrance Ray (supervising producer), Adam Cooper (coordinating producer), Leonard Laxer (coordinating producer), Susi Wuennenberg (producer), Denise Graap (producer), Annette Jolles (producer), Susan Pomerantz (producer) *''The Another World Reunion'' - Debbie Alpert (executive producer), Steve Kroopnick (executive producer), Stu Schreiberg (executive producer), Matthew Wright (producer), Linda Dano (host) *''Live from Lincoln Center'' - Marc Bauman (supervising producer), John Goberman (producer), Beverly Sills (host) Outstanding Achievement in Hairstyling for a Drama Series *'WIN: ''As the World Turns - Theresa Marra-Siliceo (head hairstylist), Lillian Cvecich (hairstylist)' *''All My Children - Joyce Carollo (hairstylist), Richard F. Esposito (hairstylist), Vladimir Reichenbach (hairstylist), Lisa Johnson (hairstylist), Anna Krommydas (hairstylist) *''Guiding Light'' - Linda Williams (key hairstylist), Ralph Stanzione (hairstylist), Christine Fennell (hairstylist), Marie Rossi (hairstylist), Charles McKenna (hairstylist) *''One Life to Live'' - Wayne Bilotti (hairstylist), Laurie Cacioli (hairstylist), Beverly Belletieri (hairstylist) Breakdown *''All My Children'' - 14 Nominations / 2 Wins *''As the World Turns'' - 14 Nominations / 4 Wins *''The Bold and the Beautiful'' - 5 Nominations / 2 Wins *''Days of our Lives'' - 3 Nominations / 1 Win *''General Hospital'' - 12 Nominations / 5 Wins *''Guiding Light'' - 12 Nominations / 0 Wins *''One Life to Live'' - 10 Nominations / 0 Wins *''Passions'' - 7 Nominations / 2 Wins *''Port Charles'' - 2 Nominations / 0 Wins *''The Young and the Restless'' - 16 Nominations / 4 Wins Category:Daytime Emmys